


Kindergarten

by Marbius



Series: Universo G [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drama, First Day of School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustav sólo quiere dejar a sus pequeñas en el Kindergarten. ¿Tan difícil es eso de entender?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada es real, ojalá lo fuera.

**Kindergarten**

 

—Papi… —Georg luchó contra las irreprimibles ganas de sólo darse media vuelta y seguir durmiendo.

—Despierta, papi –lo instó otra voz, idéntica a la anterior.

—Nuuu, muy temprano –gruñó el bajista con el cabello en la boca, demasiado cómodo en el país de los sueños como para querer regresar a la realidad. Una donde sus dos hijas le brincaban por encima y lo pellizcaban por todas partes para hacerlo despertar.

—Mami está llorando –y con eso bastó para que Georg soltara la almohada y abriera un ojo.

—¿Qué? –Preguntó con la voz gruesa por el sueño—. ¿Quién está llorando? ¿Por qué?

—No sé –se encogió de hombros Ginny.

—Está en la cocina haciendo desayuno, pero –Gweny se mordió el labio inferior— está llorando sobre las tostadas. Otra vez.

—También sobre el tocino –confirmó Ginny con preocupación.

—Y los huevos –concluyo su gemela con ojos húmedos.

El bajista se presionó el tabique nasal. –Ya entiendo. Mami está llorando.

—Sí –dijeron a coro las gemelas al tiempo que se tomaban de la mano.

—Ok, vayan abajo a desayunar. En un momento estaré con ustedes.

Viéndolas salir de la habitación con el cabello castaño rojizo saltando por todos lados con las coletas en las que se habían peinado, Georg consideró la idea de volverse a dar vuelta sobre el colchón y seguir durmiendo. Aquel lunes era su primer día libre en semanas y lo que más deseaba era volver al reino de los sueños al menos hasta que fuera mediodía.

Contra todo pronóstico, mejor se quitó de encima las mantas. Maldiciendo la baja temperatura en la casa, corrió al sanitario de puntitas para levantar la tapa del retrete y proceder a liberar su vejiga.

Contemplando ensimismado su reflejo en uno de los espejos del baño, se dio cuenta que no sólo llevaba barba de dos días, sino que las ojeras que cargaba a cuestas le hacían aparentar al menos treinta años cuando en realidad apenas veintiséis. No que cuatro años fueran muchos en apariencia considerando que era padre de familia de un par de gemelas y tenía un trabajo que requería de toda su energía, pero de cualquier modo su ego se resintió.

Terminando de orinar, se dio vuelta al lavamanos para lavarse los dientes. Cepillo con pasta en la boca, se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles, convencido de que si bien se veía agotado, nunca antes había estado en tan buena forma.

Escupiendo la espuma, fue que recordó a Gustav.

La expresión de su rostro pasó a ser una de preocupación a la que pondría si se comía un limón.

Para no variar, Gustav estaba llorando. Y no que se lo recriminara. Con seis meses, casi siete de embarazo y las hormonas vueltas loca, los cambios de humor del rubio eran comprensibles. La parte buena era que si bien lloraba o se sumía en periodos de melancolía que casi le colocaban una nubecita lluviosa sobre su cabeza, jamás se alteraba en el otro extremo. Ni gritaba, ni se ponía de mal humor. Sólo se deprimía.

—Oh, Gus… —Murmuró Georg con preocupación al entender la causa del llanto del rubio para aquella mañana.

Era el primer día en el Kindergarten para las gemelas y Gustav no iba a poder ir.

No porque no quisiera o no pudiera, dado que el embarazo iba sin complicaciones en todo sentido, sino porque por sugerencia de Jost, lo mejor era no salir a la calle si no era necesario. Gustav había alegado que ir al primer día de escuela con sus niñas y despedirse de ellas era más que necesario, casi obligatorio, pero Jost se había mantenido en su papel de manager celoso, alegando que era por seguridad. Cualquier imprevisto podría ocurrir y no quería que su baterista estrella sufriera por eso.

Dado que el rubio era toda una celebridad que además de todo estaba en curso de su segundo embarazado y la expectativa de un nuevo disco que iba a salir apenas diera a luz, Georg le había dado la razón a Jost muy para pesar de Gustav, que había llorado tres días seguidos antes de aceptar que era lo mejor.

Por tanto, aquella mañana iba a ser Bushido quien las llevaría.

Georg había querido decir ‘no’, rotundo ‘No’ porque las gemelas eran suyas con todo el poder legal que el haberlas declarado como sus hijas naturales le daba, pero Gustav se había puesto de malas alegando que o aceptaba eso o él mismo iría a dejarlas, barriga de casi siete meses o no.

El rapero se había reído al presenciar la discusión, pero sin malicia. Le daba lo mismo quien las llevaba o no al Kindergarten mientras él pudiera estar presente. Para la ocasión, llevaba su cámara y dos loncheras de las princesas de Disney que esperaba les gustaran a las niñas.

Como fuera, en cuanto Georg terminó de lavarse los dientes, procedió a darse un baño rápido y vestirse con lo primero que encontró en el armario.

Sin muchas pretensiones y aún con el cabello envuelto a modo de turbante con una toalla, casi brincó fuera de sus zapatos cuando apenas entrar en la cocina se encontró a Gustav sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa y con Bill y Tom a cada lado limpiándole un río de lágrimas que no dejaba de correr.

La imagen podría haber sido cómica en otras circunstancias. Con un vientre un poco menos voluminoso que en su primer embarazo, pero igual, abultado como debía ser, el rubio se sorbía la nariz con el cuello de la enorme camiseta que llevaba.

—Es que… no… es… justo… —Lloraba con el trapo que usaba para limpiar la cocina aferrado a la cara—. Son mis hijas… Quiero estar ahí…

—Tienes que tranquilizarte –le abrazó Bill por el costado—. No es bueno que te alteres, Gus.

—No estoy alterado –murmuró el baterista al seguir llorando.

—Vamos, Gus –intervino Georg al arrodillarse frente al rubio y tomarlo de las mano—, dijimos que esto era lo mejor.

—No dijimos nada –espetó el aludido—. Jost lo dijo y tú no me apoyaste, idiota.

—¿Idiota? Hmmm, hace tiempo que no oía eso –los saludó Bushido al alzar las loncheras que llevaba en cada mano—. Puse dinero dentro, espero que las niñas puedan comprar algo con veinte euros.

—¡¿Veinte?! –Abrió grande la boca Bill al decirlo—. Carajo, mi madre me daba una manzana cuando nos iba bien, jamás nos dio dinero, ¿no? –Confirmó con Tom—. Quiero regresar al Kindergarten. Adóptame.

—Les preparé algo para que lleven de almuerzo –dijo Gustav con voz apagada—. Un sándwich, galletas, jugo y fruta. Están sobre la barra –apuntó con un dedo tembloroso.

—¿Sigue llorando por lo mismo? –Le preguntó el rapero a Tom, que sólo atinó a asentir—. Oh Gus, no llores. Ya habrá otros años para que las lleves a la escuela. No es como si pudieras conducir con semejante balón enfrente. Ocasionarías algún accidente.

—Tú también eres un idiota –le escupió Gustav con veneno—. Son mis bebés que van a ir a su primer día de clases en el kindergarten. ¿Tan difícil es de entender que quiero estar ahí? –Se sonó la nariz—. ¿Y si lloran? ¿Y si necesitan un beso y un abrazo míos?

—Ya no necesitan que les cambies de pañal –clarificó Georg, tratando de que el rubio entrara en razón—. Además, tú sabes que se va a convertir en zona de guerra si algún reportero te llega a ver ahí. Que no vayas y dejes a las niñas tú es por eso, no porque no queramos que vayas, Gus –dijo Georg. Tomando la mano del rubio, recibió un apretón.

—Lo sé, yo entiendo, pero… —Gustav comenzó a llorar en silencio—. Sigo pensando que no es justo.

—No lo es –admitió Georg—, pero es lo mejor para las niñas. Sé que estás sensible por el embarazo…

—¡Y vaya que lo está! –Afirmó Bushido tomando un plátano de la frutera de encima de la mesa y dándole una mordida grande.

—No opines, por favor –lo golpeó Bill.

Gustav se puso de pie. –Como sea, ya estoy mejor, chicos. Ya no voy a llorar –afirmó con resolución—. Y las niñas ya van tarde a su primer día de clases así que mejor apresúrense.

En cuestión de segundos, la cocina se volvió un caos.

Los gemelos empacando el almuerzo en las loncheras que Bushido había traído y de paso aplastando los sándwiches, magullando la fruta y triturando las galletas; de los jugos ni hablar, que ya goteaban al ser presionados para entrar. Mientras tanto, Georg corría por toda la casa tratando de atrapar a las gemelas para que se pusieran los suéteres ya que afuera soplaba el viento de los primeros de septiembre y podían pescar algún resfriado. El único que no se veía en lo mínimo preocupado era Bushido, que aceptó una taza de café de Gustav y se sentó con él en la mesa de la cocina.

—Vaya caos –comentó dándole un sorbo a su taza.

—Uhm –admitió Gustav—. Es justo que sufran por lo que me hacen.

Bushido extendió el brazo desde el otro extremo de la mesa para tomarle de la mano. –No seas cruel, ellos quisieran que estuvieras ahí tanto como tú lo deseas, pero imagina el desorden que se haría. Los reporteros comenzarían a saltar desde los helicópteros. De nuevo.

Gustav tosió al tratar de beber de su vaso de leche, agradeciendo el no tener que comentar aquello.

Un pasado incidente cuando su embarazo se hizo publicó a los cuatro meses y la barriga se comenzó a notar, casi le hizo tener un aborto del susto, cuando en un restaurante, comiendo con Georg, familia y amigos a modo de celebración por un par de premios ganados en América en la terraza al aire libre, se encontraron de pronto siendo atacados por comandos de fuerza área de la INTERPOL. O al menos eso pensaron hasta que los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a deslumbrarnos.

Aquello acabó con una demanda millonaria que Georg ganó y con Gustav internado de emergencia, presión alta y con amenaza de perder al bebé. Experiencia que lo dejó aterrado con salir fuera de casa por un par de semanas después de haber sido dado de alta en el hospital.

El rubio no quería ni recordar. Posando las manos sobre su vientre, suspiró. –Aún así –admitió—, me gustaría estar ahí con las gemelas. Desde que supe que las iba a tener y que bueno, me decidí a llegar hasta el final con tenerlas –se sonrojó al decir eso—, me daba por fantasear con los grandes momentos.

—¿Grandes momentos? –Arqueó una ceja Bushido, atento a las palabras del baterista y al ruido que se escuchaba desde la sala, donde Georg agarraba a Gweny por la cintura y la trataba de controlar para que los gemelos le pusieran los zapatos que se empeñaba en no querer usar.

—Ya sabes –enumeró Gustav—: Su bautizo, el día de su boda, los primeros dientes, cumpleaños y navidades juntos. Ese tipo de grandes eventos. El primer día de clases en la escuela estaba en esa lista.

—Agradezco que no eres mujer –comentó el rapero— porque si no también me hubieras mencionado su primera menstruación.

—Sólo te diré que ya compré toallas femeninas para cuando llegue ese día –confesó Gustav—. Quiero ser la mejor madre que te puedas encontrar en el puñetero mundo.

Interrumpiendo las siguientes palabras de Bushido, Bill entró a la cocina con el cabello despeinado y la ropa fuera de su sitio. –Las gemelas –se explicó con el mismo tono con el que hubiera dicho ‘el huracán’ al expresar su estado actual—. Al menos ya están listas para salir.

Gustav tragó saliva para no empezar a llorar de nuevo. Por orgullo, no quería que sus niñas lo vieran como el sentimental que era.

Abriendo grandes los brazos, las acunó en su regazo un par de minutos, dándoles besos en las frentes y haciéndolas prometerle que se iban a portar bien, que iban a ser las mejores de la clase, que se iban a cuidar de no dejarse levantar la falda del uniforme y mucho menos iban a acercarse con los niños. Si alguno les trataba de tomar la mano o hacer algo peor, que gritaran ‘¡Violador!’ y corrieran rumbo con la maestra.

Tanto Bushido como Bill y Tom rodaron los ojos ante lo último, ‘paranoias de padre primerizo’ como le llamaban a los miedos irracionales que le daban a Gustav de que sus princesitas se vieran en algún tipo de peligro, pero Georg le dio la razón.

—Tienen mi permiso de golpear a los niños si se les acercan mucho –dijo el bajista—. Una patada entre las piernas es lo mejor en caso de emergencia.

Las gemelas intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto antes de despedirse de Gustav con un último beso, esta vez esquimal, que le volvió a sacar lágrimas al rubio.

—Vuelvan pronto, cuídense, no olviden portarse bien y… Extrañarme –susurró lo último, recargado en el marco de la puerta en la entrada de su casa, sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía al verlos marcharse sin él—. Así se han de sentir los perros cuando sus amos van a trabajar –dijo para sí al limpiarse el borde de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Como llamada por la ocasión, Frambuesa, la mascota de la casa, se le acercó no ladrando como acostumbraba y llena de energía, sino decaída y con las orejas gachas. Con ojos tiernos, miraba a Gustav como comprendiendo su dolor, pero al mismo tiempo pidiendo que en su plato se pusiera comida.

—Tú me entiendes, Frambuesa –le habló Gustav al enfilar a la cocina siendo seguido de cerca por la perra, que empujaba su traste por el suelo con la nariz—. Tú y yo vamos a pasar una mañana bastante… —Se paró de golpe al ver las dos loncheras de las princesas en la mesa de la cocina—. Aquellos idiotas… —Gruñó al darse cuenta de que a cuatro hombres adultos se les había olvidado la comida de sus pequeñas.

Luego de servirle croquetas a Frambuesa y ponerse encima un abrigo, Gustav tomó las loncheras y de paso la cámara fotográfica antes de salir de casa con una sonrisa enorme entre labios.

 

—¿Ven por qué mi idea de los veinte euros era mejor que esto? –Bufó Bushido al hacer cola en el supermercado en compañía de los gemelos, sus hijas y Georg, todos cargando diversos productos.

Para cuando descubrieron que el almuerzo de Gweny y de Ginny seguía en la cocina con Gustav, ya era muy tarde para regresarse. El tráfico de la mañana, que para no variar estaba repleto de padres apresurados que ya iban igual de tarde que ellos, no dejaba dar vuelta en ningún lado. Como mejor solución, el parar a comprar algo para que no fueran a su primer día en el Kindergarten con las manos vacías.

—Perdonen que lo diga, pero latas de Coca-Cola, goma de mascar, papas fritas y lubricante de coco no es el mejor almuerzo para dos crías de cinco años –refunfuñó Tom, cargando además un paquete de papel higiénico que de pronto Bill había recordado que no tenían en casa.

—Shhh, el lubricante de coco es para nosotros –lo amonestó Bill, en tono tan alto que el par de ancianas que estaba delante de ellos en la fila, se giró para darle una mirada de muerte.

—¿Para qué sirve el lubricante de coco, Nino Bill? –Preguntó Ginny, sujeta a su mano.

—Tonta, es como el bloqueador solar –le explicó Ginny, que reconoció la palabra ‘coco’ y la asoció con el producto que Gustav insistía en untarles por todo el cuerpo antes de entrar a la piscina en casa, alegando que si no lo usaban, el monstruo del Cáncer de Piel las atraparía para volverlas viejas y feas.

—¿En serio? –Se burló Bushido, los ojos brillando con la idea de tomarles el pelo a los gemelos—. Y yo que pensé que el lubricante de coco era para…

—¡Basta, los tres! –Se exasperó Georg, harto de las dos ancianas que no dejaban de cuchichear en su dirección—. No quiero oírlos hablar de lubricantes. Ya vamos tarde y me estoy poniendo de malas.

—Cuando Papi se pone de malas –se acurrucó Gweny en los brazos de Bushido—, Mami se encierra con él en el cuarto y hacen ruidos. Luego los dos son felices de nuevo.

Bill, Tom y Bushido soltaron sendas carcajadas mientras Georg sólo rezaba por pagar para poder irse. Sus enemigas, las ancianas con ojos de dagas enfocaron sus ofensas en él.

Con la cara roja de vergüenza, optó por mejor quedarse callado y esperar pacientemente.

 

—¡¿Cómo que no han llegado?! –estalló Gustav al apoyar la espalda contra el muro y casi caerse de la impresión de saber que sus bebés no estaban en la escuela. Las loncheras que llevaba en la mano se le fueron contra el suelo mientras veía colores y por poco negro—. Pero si salieron hace una hora de casa y… ¿Está segura? Son dos niñas, gemelas. Ojos grises, cabello castaño-rojizo, cinco años, las más hermosas del mundo –balbuceó al borde del llanto.

Como envuelto en neblina, pronto se encontró en la oficina de la directora, una mujer ancha entrada en carnes y años que vestía de traje y llevaba gafas de montura gruesa.

—Señor Schäfer, lo lamento mucho, pero es poco lo que nosotros podemos hacer.

—Voy a matar a Georg –masculló el rubio entre dientes, al aceptar un vaso con agua de la secretaría y llevarse la mano al pecho. Si conocía bien a aquellos idiotas, seguro estaban de camino a la escuela y pasando por las aventuras más raras y bizarras.

Cuando les pusiera las manos encima, los iba a matar.

 

Lo cierto del razonamiento de Gustav, es que estaba total y completamente en lo cierto.

Para llegar, a Georg, a los gemelos y a Bushido, además de a Gweny y a Ginny, les tomó toda la mañana. Primero por un neumático desinflado y luego porque la gasolina se acabó y ninguno de ellos había sido tan listo como para cargar tarjetas de crédito, teléfono móvil o al menos un par de euros. Ante eso Bushido declaró que no estarían tan en quiebra “si alguien no hubiera gastado sus últimos billetes en lubricante de coco” a lo que Bill respondió con una colección de groserías que sólo un marinero sería capaz de recitar con tanta gracia. Georg le cubrió las orejas a las gemelas, rezando porque no recordaran nada o al menos que no lo repitieran frente a Gustav, que le lavaría la boca a él y no a ellas, con jabón antibacterial.

Sin recursos, al final tuvieron que caminar las treinta manzanas que los separaban del Kindergarten llevando a rastras las bolsas con las míseras compras y una niña ya fuera en brazos, en los hombros o colgando de la pierna por turnos de cada cinco calles.

—Al menos llegamos –chilló Bill de emoción en cuanto la entrada de la escuela fue visible, pero su felicidad y las esperanzas de vivir para ver un nuevo día se le esfumaron cuando vislumbró a Gustav con cara de asesino y al parecer esperando por ellos.

—¡Es mami! –Gritó Ginny al tomar de la mano a su gemela y salir corriendo en pos de Gustav, que las abrazó lo más estrechamente posible sin llegar a asfixiarlas.

—Yo diría que lo más sabio que podemos hacer es dar media vuelta y huir –sugirió Bushido cuando vio un atisbo de los ojos del rubio, que aunque sostenía a sus hijas en brazos, parecía dispuesto a arrancarles la cabeza a todos de un mordisco.

—Secundo –dijo Bill, que consideró la idea del rapero como la más brillante en años—. Mírenlo, está planeando cómo torturarnos y descuartizarnos de manera tan brillante que parecerá un accidente.

—Diosss –cerró los ojos Tom, al no ser tan drástico, pero imaginándose molido a golpes por Gustav. El embarazo lo dotaba de hormonas a tal grado que el rubio podía ser incluso más fuerte que cualquier de ellos tres si la situación lo ameritaba.

Rígidos como tablas, se acercaron a Gustav, que les explicó a las gemelas porqué tenían que regresar a casa.

En sus palabras, se habían tardado tanto en llegar a la escuela, que las clases ya habían terminado. Lo dijo con tal dulzura, que parecía estarse conteniendo de no cometer un asesinato ahí mismo. Gweny y Ginny que apenas entendían, se resignaron a que otro día sería luego. Cansadas por una mañana ajetreada, se abrazaron a Gustav, que con toda la paciencia del mundo, las colocó en el asiento trasero de su propio automóvil, pasando olímpicamente de Georg, Bushido y los gemelos.

—Lamento mucho los inconvenientes –se disculpó con la directora, mujer con la que tras horas de platicar, sentía como una amiga—. No volverá a pasar –dijo al mirar por encima de su hombro a los demás, que se sintieron disminuidos ante aquellos ojos furiosos—, mañana me encargaré de traerlas yo.

—Será un placer recibirlas –sonrió la mujer.

Gustav se subió al vehículo y se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Luego de ver que las gemelas tuvieran el suyo puesto y estuvieran tranquilas, se preparó para arrancar, sólo para encontrarse con unos golpecitos en el cristal de su ventanilla.

Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, soltó un suspiro largo antes de bajar el vidrio. —¿Qué?

—Gus, yo… —Georg se trabó con las palabras—. Olvidamos los almuerzos… Compramos nuevos, pero… La llanta… Y luego la gasolina… Caminamos hasta aquí por veinte calles…

—Treinta –corrigió Bill con voz pequeñita por el rencor que veía en la cara de Gustav.

—No me interesa –le cortó Gustav. Dio un vistazo al asiento trasero donde las gemelas los contemplaban con el miedo de los niños que ven a sus padres pelear y de algún modo sienten que es su culpa—. Tampoco quiero hablar aquí. –Se pasó la mano por la cara, para luego presionarse las sienes, experimentando el inicio de una de sus temibles migrañas—. Hablamos en casa.

A punto de cerrar la ventanilla, de nuevo, Georg lo detuvo.

—No tengo dinero, ni teléfono, ni… Gus, por favor.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula. Si por él fuera, los dejaba ahí parados sin un mísero centavo y pasando encima del charco que se encontraba sobre la calle para salpicarlos con el agua de la cañería, pero se contuvo.

Con las cabezas bajas en el asiento trasero y tomadas de la mano firmemente, sus hijas parecían entender lo suficiente como para sentirse tristes. Gustav no quería eso para ellas, no lo merecían. Por eso y porque sabía que lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para calmarse, le dio su billetera a Georg.

—Te veo en la casa, sólo –apretó el volante— no llegues en un par de horas.

Sin más, arrancó y dejó a Georg en shock, parado sobre la acera y con la boca abierta.

 

—Mami, quiero más espinacas –pidió Ginny al olvidar sus maneras y coger los vegetales con las manos.

—¡Yo también! –Gritó Gweny, levantando el plato.

Gustav les sirvió más y de paso se sirvió más a sí mismo. Recordó que cuando estaba embarazado adoraba comer mermeladas con verduras, combinaciones que a los demás asqueaban, pero que a él le encantaban especialmente de madrugada cuando le daban antojos. Algo bueno si tomaba en cuenta que al menos sus hijas no le daban problemas para comerse los vegetales.

—¿Papi va a volver a casa? –Preguntó Ginny a su gemela, no a Gustav, en una voz tímida, como no queriendo que Gustav la escuchase. Su hermana le respondió algo que el rubio no alcanzó a escuchar y que prefería mantener así.

Luego de regresar a casa, habían visto un poco de televisión y luego preparado la comida, que era en lo que estaban en ese mismo instante, así que Gustav no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar.

Lo de Georg aún le hervía la sangre con rabia, pero al menos ya no estaba al borde del asesinato. De algún modo bizarro, comprendía por lo que habían pasado para llegar a la escuela al final, tarde y todo, pero llegado a fin de cuentas. Lo que no restaba las horas de preocupación o la discusión de la mañana.

Con todo, intentaba mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible. Amaba a Georg; si a veces discutían, siempre podían tener la confianza de que iban a encontrar una solución.

Picoteando su comida porque no tenía mucha hambre, confiaba en ello.

 

—Mami no se siente bien para contar un cuento –les dijo Gustav a sus hijas esa misma noche. Arropando a sus pequeñas a la hora de dormir, se saltó la parte de leerlos algo y sólo mandarlas a dormir.

Que Georg no estuviera a la caída del sol lo había deprimido como nunca y lo único que deseaba era irse a la cama para olvidar aquel pésimo día con la esperanza de despertarse abrazado por el bajista como cada día.

—¿Mañana papi nos va a llevar a la escuela? –Gweny bostezó luego de preguntar; un día largo la tenía cansada y a punto de caer en el reino de los sueños.

Gustav se mordió el labio inferior, no seguro de qué responder. Al final, sólo quedaba la verdad. –No, lo voy a hacer yo.

—Pero tú no puedes –replicó Ginny, abrazada de del Señor Oso, su peluche más antiguo.

—Sí puedo –dijo Gustav—. Así que mañana van a ir a su primer día de clases y las voy a llevar yo. –Se puso de pie y enfiló a la puerta, asegurándose al apagar la luz, de dejar una pequeña lámpara encendida en el camino—. Quiero oír ronquidos cuando pase por aquí.

—Buenas noches, mami –corearon las niñas al cerrar los ojos.

—Buenas noches, mis bebés –susurró el baterista al cerrar la puerta.

Ya en el pasillo, soltó un largo suspiro. Una llamada a los gemelos le había aclarado que Georg no estaba con ellos y eso le preocupaba.

Luego de un baño rápido y de meterse bajo las mantas de su propia cama, le seguía preocupando y lo siguió haciendo cuando casi a medianoche le llegó el sueño.

Con una mano extendida sobre donde se suponía que Georg debía estar y otra en torno al vientre, se quedó dormido.

 

En la mañana, apenas apagar el reloj despertador, Gustav casi saltó fuera de la cama al encontrarse a Georg sentado en el suelo y sosteniendo, además de una bandeja con desayuno y unas rosas en la boca, también una expresión arrepentida.

—¿Qué diablos haces ahí? –Exigió saber en cuanto se pudo sentar en la cama y comprobó que no le había dado un ataque cardiaco—. ¿Al menos llegaste anoche.

Georg dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y suspiró. –Llegué a las dos de la mañana y no, no estaba ebrio –aclaró cuando el puño de Gustav se cerró amenazando con un golpe—. Estaba con Bushido –se explicó—. Él me hizo entrar en razón y creo que ayer…

—¿Ayer qué? –El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Yo estaba mal. No debí hacerle caso a Jost. –El bajista se sentó en la cama para tomar las manos de Gustav, que al principió pareció no querer ceder, pero que a fin de cuentas lo hizo—. Comprende que cuando estuviste a punto de tener un aborto… Me asusté mucho, Gus. Mucho. No quiero que nada te pase. Ninguna demanda nos devolvería a nuestro bebé, por muchos euros que nos den.

—Lo sé –se acercó Gustav al bajista—, pero no por eso voy a estar recluido dentro de casa hasta que tenga al bebé. Y las niñas merecen que yo esté ahí. Es su primer día en la escuela y es especial.

Georg asintió. —¿Me perdonas?

El baterista se limpió los ojos, que como de costumbre ya le estaban llorando. —¿Me perdonas tú a mí? Mis hormonas estaban locas ayer y todo, pero… Seh, lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento –y con aquella disculpa, los dos se abrazaron.

Que si algo bueno había en quererse con aquella intensidad que dolía, era que las peleas no duraban mucho porque siempre deseaban lo mejor para el otro.

 

—Abracen a mamá –indicó Bill al tomar la siguiente foto.

Una hora antes de iniciadas las clases y ya estaban todos apiñados en la entrada del edificio para celebrar aquel primer segundo día de clases de las gemelas. Éstas, sujetas a los lados de Gustav, sonreían de todo corazón al despertar aquel día con la familia restaurada que tanto amaban.

—Deja que Bushido se tome una foto con Ginny y con Gweny –le susurró Tom a su gemelo.

Bill bufó, pero de cualquier modo aceptó. Era un hecho conocido y al mismo tiempo oculto, que el rapero llevaba la billetera repleta de fotos de las niñas con él. Siendo que era el padre biológico, la sangre le hacía ecos. Pero como tampoco quería ocasionar problemas, se contentaba con aquella convivencia de tercer padre con visitas de fin de semana o cuando no estuviera de gira. Ya que las niñas fueran mayores para entender, entre todos se lo explicarían, pero hasta entonces, al rapero le bastaba con estar con ellas y cargar sus fotografías consigo.

—Ahora –Bill colocó la cámara encima del automóvil y salió corriendo a donde el grupo estaba—, sonrían pero no mucho que me opacan.

El flash saltó capturando la escena. Bill y Tom abrazados por la cintura, no mirando a la cámara sino al otro; luego Bushido que llevaba a Gweny en brazos y le besaba la mejilla; a su lado Gustav, con un brazo de Georg por encima de sus hombros y la felicidad que sentía pintada en sus facciones; en los brazos del bajista, Ginny, que estiraba la mano y sujetaba la de su gemela por detrás de Gustav.

Todos ellos, con una gran sonrisa.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
